Poisoned Memories: Re-Vamped
by AceAyane
Summary: Kagome turns evil and Naraku wants her to kill her friends who she thinks are her enemies. And nothing can save her from the spell Naraku put on her except one thing. THIS IS THE UPGRADED VERSION. Rated T to be safe.
1. Trick or Treat

_**Hello again guys, as you may have guessed by now this is a remake of Poisoned Memories. I was looking back on the story and I am disappointed with how I wrote it. I understand that I was in high school and what not and just barely starting out on writing stories and stuff, but I don't like how the story was written. However I'm gonna leave the original story up for all of you guys so that way you can look back and say 'Oh yea, this one is much better' or something like that… at least that is my hope XD **_

_**But other than that, the reason I decided to even re-write this other than I hate how I previously wrote it, is because for some unknown reason, the original story is still being read and liked and favorited and I'm really happy and amazed you guys like it so much.**_

_**ANYWAY, I hope you enjoy this updated version and that it will be more to your liking. Please let me know how you like this newer version. Keep in mind, characters WILL BE OOC. Judging from the reviews of the original story, a lot of people had problems with that so I'm saying it here and now. Expect OOC in **__**all**__** chapters, it may not be in all of them and I will try to keep the characters as close to their original personalities as possible, but to move the story as I want, OOC will happen.**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters unless I created them.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1- Trick or Treat**_

It was late into the night, light breeze was blowing through the trees, the leaves the only sound except the small crackling fire that was slowly dying. Small snores could be heard from around the camp fire, in their own make shift beds. Everyone was asleep, except of course one person in red going by the name of Inuyasha. No, instead of being asleep, he was glowering and grumbling at the fire, at least from an outside perspective. In actuality, he was glaring at the unconscious woman in the sleeping bag behind the fire. Like any other time before now, he was busy looking for Naraku to get the part of the jewel that he had, but also find out the information that they needed to know about the jewel. He had no idea how the spider had learned the information they needed, but he was their last… well he wouldn't say hope… so he was their last option.

But that wasn't what was bugging him, at the moment at least. No it was the fact that because he had left the slow pokes behind, since he had caught a scent that interested him and he wanted to find the owner of it quickly. Not realizing that they could see the soul collectors in the distance. As a result, the group had stopped and made dinner, _without_ him. And to make it worse, for Kagome that is, it was his favorite food. Ramen.

'_Stupid girl_,' thought Inuyasha with a growl, glaring at Kagome more intensely._ 'She should have saved some ramen for me. But n_o,' "She didn't make enough", he mumbled angrily at the thought, mocking Kagome in the process as he used her tone of voice for the words she told him. "Oh well, I get twice as much tomorrow night." As that thought passed his mind, he calmed down enough to finally lay on his side, head in his palm as his elbow rested on the ground with one knee up. It was a light sleep, but at least he would get some rest.

As the sunlight peaked over the horizon and over the trees, slowly but surely the sleeping group woke up one by one. Sango was working on her weapons, making sure they were in top condition after the demons they had to fight the other day, cleaning them and what not, Miroku… well he was being the perverted monk he was well known to be. Sitting by Sango and talking with her as if nothing in the world was wrong, while he was secretly inching his 'cursed hand' closer to his goal. Kagome was starting breakfast and Inuyasha could be found sulking in a tree like always.

Shippo was the last to rise as the smell of breakfast reached his nose. Wiping his eyes of sleep, he got up and smiled at the look of the strange future food she brought back this time. The scent it was giving off was simple, but he couldn't put a word to what the smell was like. "Yummm... that smells good, Kagome. What is it this time?" he asked anxiously, as he jumped on her shoulder to get a better look at it, sniffing the air a bit more.

Kagome was stirring the contents of the pot that was hanging over the small fire and smiled happily at the comment that Shippo gave her, glancing at him for a moment as he perched on her shoulder. "It's oatmeal, my mom said that she needed to get rid of it so I brought it here. Besides, it'll help keep your energy up for a while at least. I just hope it'll be enough to keep us full until lunch time…" she mumbled at the end of her sentence, almost talking to herself as she looked at the amount she had prepared. She hadn't eaten oatmeal for a while so she couldn't quiet recall if it was filling or not.

"So are you going to make enough for everybody this time, Kagome?" Inuyasha stated, putting an emphasis on her name on purpose. He still pouting over last night it seemed as he jumped out of the tree at last, looking over the _gruel_ that Kagome was cooking for them. It certainly didn't look very good that was for sure and he wasn't too sure what to call the smell but it certainly wasn't what he would've liked to eat. Maybe he would go through her bag for some of those chips she always carried… yeah that was a good idea.

Kagome puffed out her cheeks in anger as she looked at him in surprise from his attitude. Usually he'd be over it once she promised him double or even triple the portions of ramen. But apparently it wasn't working this time. "Are you still sulking? Jeez, I said I was sorry." She reminded him putting a hand on her hip as she swung her stirring spoon at him a bit for her own little emphasis at him.

"Feh" came the famous reply from Inuyasha, as he stuffed his hands into his sleeves and turned his head away as per his usual trademark pose, if he was even trying to actually pose it would've been weirder. But no, it was just his usual stubbornness as per the usual inu trait that seemed common in the only two inu's Kagome actually knew. Unless Koga the wolf counted, but he wasn't as stubborn at least as the two brothers. But then again, all three of them were technically considered a type of dog… but she wouldn't say that out loud to any of their faces. She didn't need all three of them to yell/kill her for thinking that way.

Walking towards the scene, with a trademark red handprint on his cheek, Miroku spoke up. "Besides, Inuyasha, you get twice as much dinner tonight and it's ramen. So I don't see what the problem is." Miroku said calmly as he watched the irritable half demon, soon to be an angry demon from what he could see.

"Yea, Inuyasha, you need to stop pouting and be grateful", Sango said, to him warningly as she kneeled by the campfire as the food was soon to be finished. It seemed like it was always this way. Inuyasha would find some excuse to be angry and then he and Kagome would have a spat nearly every morning and then he runs off angry. Sango held back a sigh as this scene was becoming almost ritual now, except the two people involved didn't even realize this for some reason. Or they did and they just ignored it just to prove a point to the other.

"Whose side are you guy's on, anyway", Inuyasha yelled in disbelief with an angry tone. Every single one of the people he called friends, all looked at Kagome for a moment and then to Inuyasha with a stupid looking face. "Oh forget it, I'm going for a walk!" he stomped off in a huff. He couldn't believe them! They were supposed to be his friends, he was supposed to lead the group! Yet they always took Kagomes side and it was so IRRITATING! He mentally ranted his frustrations as he disappeared into the forest.

Sango smiled as her prediction was once again proven as she watched the half demon walk away. Then she turned to Kagome again as she handed her a bowl of food, and everyone else present as well of course. When Sango finished her food, she returned the bowl to Kagome and stood up. "Thanks for breakfast, Kagome. I'm going to go take Kilala out for a little while so she can hunt for her food." She informed as she hoisted her boomerang over her shoulder and onto her back as the said kitten jumped into her arms happily.

Miroku glanced over to Sango and stood up readily, staff in hand as he made his way over to Sango with a big grin on his face. "I'll join you then, my dear Sango." He stated, not losing the grin as he rubbed his hands together.

'_Yeah, like what he had in mind wasn't obvious enough as it is.'_ Sango thought to herself as she watched him. Then she smirked as she got an idea, "Fine, Shippo gets to come with us to keep an eye on you." She responded pleasantly, pretending not to know what the monk was planning just from the sound of her voice.

Shippo looked towards them when he heard his name and glanced curiously at Sango before understanding spread over his face. Looking back to Kagome, Shippo put a paw on her arm. "You want to come with us Kagome?" he offered sweetly, concerned about leaving her there alone without knowing where Inuyasha went. But Kagome only smiled and shook her head.

"That's ok Shippo, I need to wash the dishes and clean up camp anyway. You go ahead and protect Sango." Kagome responded easily, patting his head for a moment before returning to her task of gathering the dishes and putting food away.

Miroku frowned and sighed sadly, putting a hand over his heart as though hurt. "Oh my dear Sango... that hurts… I don't see why you can't trust me." He commented with pain in his voice.

Shippo turned towards his friends and went over to them and jumped on Miroku's shoulder, "I think it's because you're a pervert. I mean, who would want to trust you with your lack of actually being a monk as you claim to be." He stated as they started walking into the forest.

Miroku smiled sweetly as he turned his head slightly towards Shippo. "Why whatever do you mean?" he asked innocently as they slowly began to disappear behind the trees. Sango's voice rang out in annoyance saying, "You know very well what he means!"

Meanwhile, Kagome managed to get all the used dishes washed and dried and finally put away within a rough time of 15 minutes. Smiling at the small success, she wiped at her forehead as she stretched out her back with a groan of satisfaction. She didn't have to deal with Inuyasha and his temper while he was away and the others being gone, she had a few moments to herself that she could finally think and relax and just enjoy the outdoors without a worry. At least she could usually, if there wasn't a demon after her or something.

After said minutes of enjoying the weather and the scenery around her though, she turned a bit as she felt a jewel shard nearby. Glancing around the area, she got the feeling that she would have to go after it alone. It was moving and if it got too far she wouldn't be able to sense it. _'Inuyasha will have a fit if I let another shard get away… then again he'll have a fit too if I just leave…' _ Kagome thought frowning as she tried to think of the best way to go about this. But then the shard started moving away faster. _'Ah screw it! He'll complain either way! I'm going after it!' _With that in mind, she ran into the forest with her bow and arrows in hand.

It took Kagome a while to get close to the shard but when it stopped she continued until she also stopped where the shard should have been. She could sense it, but she couldn't see it just yet. That didn't mean though she had a rough idea of its direction. She looked around her for a minute and then looked up. "Aha, there it is!" Kagome called out loud happily, smiling as she finally spotted the glow of the shard. But of course, as usual, a demon had it. Unfortunately, she couldn't tell what kind of demon it was, how big or small, or even what it looked like because it was hiding in the thickest part of the tree it was in.

All of a sudden, the demon jumped from the tree to another tree and then another and so on, further into the forest as though wanting to escape her now that she spotted it. It was definitely odd though since she also had a few pieces of the jewel. Usually the demons would attack her when they sensed she had shards on her.

Kagome frowned slightly as she slid an arrow onto her bow, ready to use it at any time, and ran after it. She may not be able to kill it, or even it hit where it would do any damage, but at least she could slow him down if she got a good shot in. She just had to look for the perfect opening to use her arrow.

* * *

**-Back at the campsite-**

One by one, everyone came back to where they had made camp. Well, all excepted the famous priestess that traveled with the group. But almost right away they knew something was not there. Or more accurately, someone.

Looking around and taking a few quick sniffs of the area, Shippo asked his friends in a confused manner, "Hey where's Kagome? Why isn't she here?"

Miroku, with a handprint on his face, was also looking around for their friend. "I don't know…" he responded with a frown. Kagome missing was not a good thing. But they were also to blame for leaving her all alone. They should've known better than to do that.

"Do I have to do everything?" Inuyasha said crossing his arms in disbelief. Seriously, it wasn't that hard to find a person if you knew them well enough. He saw his friends look at him with hope in their eyes but yet they didn't say a word in response to his question. "I guess so…" he scoffed and sniffed the air. Being taller than Shippo, and using his nose more often could've helped, he found Kagome's scent heading into the forest, but the thing that bugged him about it was that he also caught a demon's scent in the same direction. "No, it can't be... let's go now!" Inuyasha didn't wait for the others to respond and ran full speed into the trees. Following her scent, while others following behind in a rush.

* * *

Kagome stopped running after a while, a bit out of breath. She wasn't sure for how long she had been running but she knew she wasn't as unfit as she would have been if she had just gotten to this era. At least her legs weren't shaking from exhaustion, that was a plus. Finally having enough of chasing the runaway demon, she aimed her arrow at the demon and fired.

The demon saw it coming unfortunately and dodged it. It was just what Kagome wanted too. She recognized that kind of move and she knew of only a few demons who did it. Plus she had been looking at the shard the demon had all this time and its dark aura was darker than any normal demon had been able to make the jewel except for one demon.

Finally, Kagome spoke up, determined to end the game this person was playing with her. "I've had enough chasing you, come down here and face me...Naraku." Yes, she had guessed who he was and she was nearly 100% positive that it was him.

She was right. The figure turned to her at last and his dark, evil grin grew wider as Naraku laughed, whether at her or just because he found her amusing. Jumping down a few feet away from Kagome, his grin didn't fade even as the wind blew his dark locks a bit into his face. "So you figured it out, have you? Well done. It's too bad that you figured it out so soon though."

Naraku didn't have time to continue to speak before he got interrupted as the ground cracked and shook beneath his feet. Just as a streak of light came towards him with harsh winds being created in its wake, Naraku jumped out of the way, avoiding the Wind Scar with ease. Shortly after the attack faded, did the person who made the attack come out of the trees behind Kagome, followed by the rest of their friends. "Inuyasha… so glad you could make it." He greeted, not sounding the least bit phased of their presence.

"Why are you here, Naraku?" Miroku asked him, gripping his staff, prepared to fight at any time. Whatever it was that the demon had planned, it was sure to be bad news. That's what Miroku learned from seeing Naraku smirk in front of them even though they were clearly ready to fight.

Naraku laughed evilly as he looked over the group, his smirk only growing wider at whatever thoughts he had going on in his head. "I believe you are all wanting to know how the jewel came to be, correct?" He spoke at last, revealing his intentions to the group, apparently at least.

"So you do know then," Sango said angrily. They had heard that he knew of the jewel's origin. They had been looking for quite some time now for information regarding it. The fact that Naraku knew was both good and very bad. The information was needed so that way they could have an idea of what to do with the jewel.

Shippo frowned, his small paws curling into tight fists as he stood by his friends. There was something that was bothering him. Naraku would never freely offer information like he was apparently doing now. "I bet that he isn't going to tell us unless we give him something in return." He stated as a warning to his friends. It really didn't help when Naraku smirked at his words.

"Ah, the rodent is a smart one, you are correct. I want something for the information you seek." Naraku responded, not at all concerned that they figured out at least a part of what he wanted.

Inuyasha glared at Naraku as the demon once again laughed as if he was enjoying something incredibly amusing. If looks could kill Naraku would be dead a million times over. He didn't like this. Not one bit. Annoyed with the sound and even looking at the demon, he finally decided to speak to put an end to this and get to killing the bastard. "So, out with it already, what is it that you want?"

Naraku's eyes were narrowed in glee and amusement, courtesy of the group in front of him no less. "Don't worry, rest assured, I don't want your shards, not yet at least. I can easily just take them. No, I want something else, something more… precious… and more valuable than the shards..." he answered with a little pause between 'precious' as if he was using it to make more of an effect to the group.

Inuyasha growled, really not liking what he was about to hear. Whatever it was Naraku wanted, it was obviously something that they valued highly if it wasn't the shards.

"What is it?" Miroku said frowning, trying to figure out just what it was Naraku was after as well. No one really wanted to hear the answer but knew they needed to hear it anyway. Miroku wondered if it was something that the wretched demon wanted them to fetch for him cause he couldn't get it himself. They probably had to fight demons to get it too.

"I want... Kagome" Naraku answered finally, bluntly and with full mirth at the look on their faces, laughing at their shock. It was NOT what the Inu-group had in mind that is for sure.

* * *

_**Even while working on rewriting this, I still think Naraku laughs too much. It took me a while to even write this chapter because of his stupid laugh. Hearing it in my head was really annoying while trying to write about the others. But I did add the details as promised and now you know why he laughs so much just as much as I do. This chapter has moved up from 2 pages of boring one liners to 4 pages of detail goodness. Much better if you ask me and you get a clearer picture as well.**_

_**As always, a review would be nice. You like the upgrade? You want more? Any changes you want to see from the original story? Let me know. Just to warn you all now though, I've decided to do a monthly update on this. That way I have time to write and think and get over anything annoying –cough, cough, Naraku laugh, cough-**_

* * *

_**Next chapter preview- What does Naraku want with Kagome? Will Inuyasha let Kagome go with Naraku? If she goes with him, will Naraku kill her? Find out in the next chapter. **_


	2. Evil Finally Wins

**Chapter 2 - Evil Finally Wins**

_-Replay-_

_"What is it?" Miroku said frowning, trying to figure out just what it was Naraku was after as well. No one really wanted to hear the answer but knew they needed to hear it anyway. Miroku wondered if it was something that the wretched demon wanted them to fetch for him cause he couldn't get it himself. They probably had to fight demons to get it too._

_"I want... Kagome" Naraku answered finally, bluntly and with full mirth at the look on their faces, laughing at their shock. It was NOT what the Inu-group had in mind that is for sure._

* * *

Inuyasha was first to recover from the shock that the spider demon had slapped into the air. Stepping in front of Kagome protectively, he gave a deadly glare to his most hated enemy. "What do you want with Kagome?" he growled out harshly.

Naraku looked at the half-breed with a dark smirk, the mirth still very much evident in his evil eyes. "Why wouldn't I want the priestess? It's the best way to hit you where is most hurts and you won't be able to find me as easily without her sacred powers to aide you."

With those words, everyone that was still in shock finally regained their composure and glared or frowned at Naraku respectively as they all got into a defensive fighting stance to protect their friend.

Miroku held his staff in both hands as he angrily said, "Well you can forget it. Because that's not going to happen!"

"Right!" Inuyasha growled out, drawing his sword while the others agreed fiercely as well.

"Oh? So you don't want to know the secret regarding the shards? That's fine by me." Naraku responded smoothly as he turned to leave. His gait wass slow but purposeful as he walked away. His face was shadowed but his smirk still present if anyone were to be face to face with him.

As Inuyasha watched him go, he tried hard to figure out what he can do to get what they want without giving him Kagome. As he gripped his sword tightly, the twitch of his eyebrow indicated just how he felt about how wrong this whole situation was. He had to do something to buy time, so he called out. "Wait..."

Naraku stopped, his smirk got bigger briefly in triumph. It was almost exactly as he had planned. Turning to face the group, noticing how many of them were looking at Inuyasha with disbelief. "What is it?"

Kagome could see the turmoil in Inuyasha's mind, through his ever emotional gaze. So when he spoke, she knew that he was just buying time as he tried to figure out a plan. Gazing back to Naraku, she inturrupted what Inuyasha was going to say. Deciding that a bluff was good start. She wouldn't go with Naraku if she had a say about it. Besides, he's always tricking them so it's about time they had some pay back."I will go with you, but you must first give us the information we need to know."

Sango looked to her friend worriedly, not sure if they should even risk it. No matter how important it was to make the jewel whole and purified, it shouldn't come at the cost of loosing her best friend. " Are you sure about this, Kagome?"

Kagome looked over to Sango with a small worried frown and a little wink, hidden from Narauk. She was also a bit unsure of this plan, but she trusted Inuyasha and her friends to keep her safe. So with a small nod of assurance to Sango, she faced back towards Naraku.

One glance at Kagome, Inuyasha could tell what she was planning and decided to play along. It was obvious though that he didn't like the plan, knowing how tricky Naraku was so he stayed on his guard.

Naraku looked at the priestess and then at the group of friends as they each had a different response to what Kagome agreed to. But in the end, the results satisfied him as he gave a smirk. "Alright then, we have a deal."

Naraku told them what they wanted to know about how to make the jewel whole and how to purify it, and answered all their questions, except those regarding anything that wasn't about those two topics. He especially avoided revealing about how to taint the jewel, that was a secret for him to know. If they knew, they definitely would change their minds about giving their friend to him. "Now then, as for your end of the bargain." he stated, finality in his voice as he held out his hand to the priestess.

Armed with the knowledge they needed, Inuyasha put a protective arm in front of Kagome, keeping her from leaving him and the others. Giving a triumphant smirk, Inuyasha prepared to fight. "No way! But thanks for the info."

A sinister look crossed the spider demons face as he grew cross at the turn of events. He had expected something like this, but it still pissed him off. "You tricked me!"

"You bet we did and there is nothing you can do about it!" Shippo spoke out bravely with a fist in the air, but hid behind Inuyasha when Naraku glared at him.

"Oh really? I'll just have to take her by force then." Naraku smiled. His body then disappeared into thin air, leaving a puff of black smoke in his wake. Only his laugh could be heard as an echo around them.

"Where did he go?" Miroku asked standing on guard, as they all looked around to try and spot the elusive spider.

"Dang it! His scent is all over the place, I can't pin point him!" Inuyasha growled out in anger as he moved to either defend or attack at the first movement he noticed.

Kagome carefully went behind Inuyasha, unease overcoming her as she gripped the back of his haori. Looking around as well to both help her friends and herself to keep Naraku at bay. It was at that moment when she felt something grab her from behind and suddenly yank her away from her friends. "Eek! Let go of me!" Kagome squeeled as she was lifted into the air, tentacles surrounding her quickly, fending off any attacks or attempts to get in the way.

Inuyasha quickly jumped and tried to grab Kagome's out stretched ankle as she tried to reach for him as well, since her feet were the only part of her that was close to him. "Give her back!" he yelled out in anger, only to be knocked aside by a fat tentacle. Crashing into the ground, Inuyasha got back onto his feet in order to jump for her again.

Naraku smirked menacingly as he wrapped his arms around Kagome, pulling her against him, just to piss them off more and prove that she was his now. "Don't worry, Inuyasha. You will meet again, so until then..." Miasma exploded around them, Kagome's frightened face disappearing behind it quickly as Naraku left the sentence hanging on purpose. Then they disappeared.

The memory of her tearful and scared face haunted Inuyasha as he tried to find her. "Kagome! Kagome! Can you hear me?!" Inuyasha called out her name in desperation as he sniffed the air, repeatedly. It was clear after a few minutes though, that he could not find her even as he continued to search, leaving his friends behind to try and chase after them.

Nightfall creeped in as the others slowly made camp, disheartened at the loss of their friend and their inability to stop it or even help. When the grass and bushes began to shake, they each looked up on guard only to see a dejected looking Inuyasha walk towards them, and no sign of Kagome.

Miroku sat by the fire sadly, despair beginning to wash over them all, more so than ever before. "She's gone..." he whispered.

Sango was sitting by the other side of the fire, Kilala in her lap and Shippo snuggled into her side as they all remained silent for a while. Suddenly, Inuyasha growled and pushed the trunk of a tree, breaking it in half as it fell to the ground. Glancing towards her half-breed friend as he jumped into a different tree with a curse under his breath. "I thought you would've been happy to see her go. Now you get to be with Kikyo like you've always wanted right? So why are you so agitated now when you've told her to leave a thousand times?"

Inuyasha growled at Sango hatefully as he glared at her, the beginnings of a retort forming on his lips as he jumped to the ground and getting in her face. But then, her words seemed to hit his brain because he suddenly calmed down and looked away in defeat. "Because, I ... I think I'm starting to love her." he choked out softly, not caring if they heard him or not.

Miroku watched the half-breed for a moment before grinning like he usually does and got up from his seat on the ground, saying in a playful tone, "We suspected that. You should really be more honest with your feelings instead of pretending like you're a jerk to her all the time." Patting his back with good humor, he just laughed as Inuyasha took a swipe at the monk with his fist.

"We told her that that might be the case too, but there were times where you didn't act like it. Especially with you running to be with Kikyo whenever she's around." Sango confessed, relief and joy in her voice as her friend finally admitted, mostly to himself, that he did in fact love their Kagome.

Looking startled by his friends words, he looked away to hide his embarrassment. "Well I...I... we have to start looking for her." Inuyasha stated suddenly, changing the subject entirely as he grabbed his sword and put it at its rightful place at his side.

Shippo got up and crossed his arms as he figured that they should have a plan first before they went anywhere. "Ok so, um, where do we start?" he asked cryptically, expecting Inuyasha to freeze and prove that he did not have a plan. But that was far from what he got.

Inuyasha continued going through the motions, picking up Kagomes stuff in the process as if he never even heard Shippo speak. He already had a plan and that much was obvious when he stopped and looked back to his friends. "We have to find Sesshoumaru and convince him to help us, first. Naraku is too strong for now, as much as I hate to admit it. Plus the bastard has Kagome to hang over our heads, he'd least expect Sesshoumaru to show up with us."

"And how are we supposed to find him?" Miroku asked, clearly not thinking right as he got his stuff ready to go and followed Inuyasha towards the trees.

Sango looked at him as if he'd lost a head, though in this situation she may have thought it'd be an improvement if he did loose his head. "Have you forgotten that Inuyasha's good at catching scents? It'd be easy for him to find his own brother. Idiot." she lectured in a exasperated tone as she got on Big Kilala's back with Shippo.

Inuyasha had mostly ignored their bantering, but he did feel like making an input. "Half-brother. Get it right." he grumbled out and at long last they finally left to find the great dog-demon, Sesshoumaru.

**Oh my gosh this took forever to write. I just haven't had any motivation to write this and it was getting boring for me for a while too, to be honest. At least boring in the sense that my fingers started to hurt and then I got majorly distracted with school, work, anime watching, reading manga and so forth. So I apologize for this taking so long to come out. But just so you know, I am working on it and it may take longer than I had planned to get the chapters out there. **

**I hope you guys like this chapter, and the new details added to it. If you have any ideas that you think I can add to the story that isn't already apart of it, feel free to share it with me. I will respond back for sure. Thank you.**


End file.
